Anastasia
by xCullenLoverx
Summary: Ana has a secret. How will fifty and the family react? Dr. Flynn?
1. Chapter 1

Sophie

**A/N: The idea for this story came from the song Sophie by Eleanor McEvoy. Hope you like it. I'm not sure how long it is going to be but I'm starting on chapter 2. Read & Review please. If I'm getting a good vibe from reviews I'll make it longer than two chapters. **

APOV

I look at my half full plate. I push the food around a couple more times then push my plate forward. Christian throws me a confused glance.

"I'm full. Grace this was very good, but if you'll excuse me I need to use the rest room." I say as I stand.

"Of course dear." Grace smiles. As soon as I'm out of sight I rush up the stairs to the second story bathroom. Turning on the taps I land on my knees and shove my fingers down my throat. The contents of dinner comes rushing out and into the porcelain bowl. My body starts to shake as I continue to rid myself of the food.

CPOV

I watch as Anastasia leaves the table. She looks so much smaller in her white sun dress. "Mom," I say as I look down, "I'm worried about her." This is the only time I can talk to my mother, unfortunately with everyone around, as after dinner we are heading back to Escala. Unfortunately everyone has heard me and are now looking and listening.

"Christian? Whatever would make you worried?" She asks seriously. I think back for a minute. Just a week ago we stepped out of the elevator, what is it about elevators, I'll never know. I picked Ana up bridal style to carry her over another threshold. 'You're so beautiful Ana.' I said placing a gentle kiss on her lips them placing her on her feet. Giggling she thanks me and looks down blushing. I frown. 'Anastasia, you're so thin, let's get you a hearty dinner.' Fear flashes across her face but she's quickly composed and smiles.

'No thank you, Gail packed me a big lunch and I had to eat it late because of all the work I had,' she shakes her head, 'I think I'm just going to take a nap, I'm really tired...' she trails off heading to our room. I'm stunned but I make my way to the kitchen and sit at the breakfast bar.

'Hello Gail.' She looks up and smiles.

'Oh hello Christian, I didn't see you there! Dinners almost ready, where's Ana?' She asks curiously.

'She said she ate the big lunch you packed her late and won't be joining for dinner.' Gail looks worried and hesitates.

'Uhm Mr. Grey, I didn't pack Ana lunch today, she said she was going to eat at the deli across the street...' I nod.

'Oh okay.' I say dismissing her from the conversation and she continues to cook dinner. _But Ana wouldn't lie to me would she?_

"Christian?" Graces call brings me back to the now.

"Well, Ana, she has just been so... secretive and she is so light now. And she lied to me about lunch the other day and she didn't finish her dinner." I trail, looking at her half full plate. Graces' brow furrows as she thinks.

"Christian, I think you have to talk to her. I... I think she might be developing an eating disorder." She says sadly. I hear Elliot quietly say 'You're joking.' And Mia looks like she could cry. "I've seen girls with them at the hospital, it's not pretty, and you need to talk to her." I shake my head.

"No, she'll hate me accusing her of having a.. an eating disorder!" I say outraged.

"Christian, you have to, or she could die." Carrick says this time. I sigh and nod as an image of Ana lying in a hospital bed all boney and dependant on IV's to keep her alive fills my head. Someone's hand clutches my shoulder and I shrug them off. "Christian?" I hear Ana's beautiful voice. I look up and she's there, pulling her in, I hug her around the waist from where I'm sitting.

APOV

I flush the toilet and wash my mouth out. My skin looks so pale and my eyes look so tired in the mirror. Sighing I make my way back down stairs, I've been in the bathroom way to long. I see Christian and I smile, he's facing away and looking down at his plate. Even the back of him is beautiful. I put my shoulder, he shrugs me off. "Christian?" I ask hurt. He looks up and I see his eyes lighten up a fraction. He pulls me in by the waist and hugs me. "Christian, I'm not feeling well..."

"Would you like me to check you over darling?" It's the first time I notice Grace and the rest of the family are still around the table.

"No thank you. I think I just need to go home and lay down." Grace nods and stands to walk us to the door. Christian grabs my jacket and wraps it around me. The rest of the family had joined us and Christian kisses his mother on both cheeks and shakes his father's hand as I hug each member in turn. Christian gabs and squeezes my hand as we walk down the drive way to the car where Taylor is waiting. Christian opens my door and I scoot in. Then he walks around to where Taylor has opened his door and he crawls in beside me. He pulls me into his lap and I relax against him. The ride home is quiet and I know Christian is thinking about something but it is useless to ask so I just enjoy his embrace. Before I know it we're outside Escala and Taylor is helping us out of the car. The door man greets us as we make our way to the elevator. Christian steps aside and ushers me in first. "Thanks" I mumble awkwardly. Christian nods and punches in the pass code for the penthouse. The elevator shoots up and _bings _as the doors open to our foyer.

"What would you like to do?" I hear Christian ask.

"I think I'm going to take a bath." "I'll join." He says striding past me. I follow and when I reach the bathroom Christian has the running and the smell of vanilla fills my nose. I watch as Christian strips. "See something you like Mrs. Grey?" I hum in affirmation. He smirks. "You're far to overdressed." He says removing my skirt and panties, then removing my shirt and bra. His eyes rack over my body and land on my ribs. His face looks as if he is in pain. He sighs and helps me into the bath then slide in behind me. My eyes flutter closed and I feel him start to massage my shoulders and soon I'm dozing off. The water sloshes as Christian tries to drain the tub.

"How long have I been out?" I ask. His hand starts rubbing my back.

"Not long but we should get you to bed, you look exhausted." I nod and we go through the night routine and climb in bed. As soon as my head hits the pillow I'm out again.


	2. Chapter 2

Anastasia?

CPOV

I roll over again, it's 2 am and Ana fell asleep nearly 5 hours ago. She's lying on her stomach and I can see her spine through the thin fabric of my shirt. _Could what my mother said be true? _With a huff I throw the duvet down and go to the main room. Lifting the lid I sit down on the wooden bench and start to play my piano. After playing a few classical pieces a new song pops in my mind. I start the chords of Sophie by Eleanor McEvoy. I'm about half way through, right where the lyrics say 'how did things get this bad?', when I hear Ana behind me. I move over to make room for her to sit down beside me. we both sit in silence until the final few chords finish.

"I didn't know you knew that song." She says to me.

"Yeah there was a girl in my piano lessons, Julie I think, and she liked that song so we all learned it." It's silent for a minute. "How do you know it?" She doesn't answer. I don't even feel her look at me, we're both just looking at the piano keys. "I talked to Gail," I say looking at her, she doesn't look back at me. I sigh defeated, "She told me she didn't make you a lunch that day, or any others." I try again and see a tear slip down the left side of her face. It breaks my heart. She slowly turns to look t me, and after a moment she softly says, 'I'm sorry Christian,' before leaning forward into my chest. I wrap my arms around her and just hold her. _Shh _I hum as I rub her back soothingly while she cries. "We can talk about it in the morning." I say as I pick up her fragile body and carry her to our bedroom. Pulling back the covers I gently lay her down and cuddle in next to her, holding her until she falls asleep. It's almost 4 in the morning before I fall asleep. I wake with a start and notice Ana's not beside me. I all but run to the main room and kitchen to ask Gail if she has seen Ana. She points over to the couch where I see her flipping through television channels. My body sags in relief to see that she's still here. I walk over and sit next to her. _Should I talk to her now or should I talk to her after breakfast? If I talk to her now maybe she'll be more likely to eat breakfast. I'll talk to her now. _"Ana," I start, "About last night..." I don't know how to continue. I decide to just go for it. "Ana, what's wrong? Why aren't you eating?" Her eyes, about to release the tears she's holding back, look at me.

"Christian, I don't want to talk about it." She looks back down twiddling her thumbs.

"Ana, I just want to help, stop whatever is making you feel like you have to do this to yourself—" she stands abruptly.

"Do what Christian? I'm fine! I'm not doing anything to myself!" She says raising her voice and I'm taken back.

"Ana, don't be ridiculous! You're not eating for God's sake, and you're lying to me, please Ana. Talk to me!" I explode now standing as well and we're facing each other. I see in her face that she gives up, that she knows I know.

"No Christian. I'm not talking about this with you." She says resignedly. Running my hands through my hair I sigh knowing that she won't give in.

"Fine, if you won't talk to me, then talk to Dr. Flynn this Wednesday. I have an appointment you can come then and talk to him then." I try desperately. She considers it for a minute and finally agrees. She doesn't seem angry anymore so I pull her into a hug and she comes willingly. "Will you join me breakfast?" I ask carefully, doubtfully. I feel the heavy breath of her sigh and then a small nod of her head. Thought I think she's just trying to placate me, it makes me happy that she has agreed. If it means she'll eat even a little then I'm thankful.

We make our way to the breakfast bar. Mrs. Jones places bacon, toast and eggs in front of me, then asks what Ana would like.

"Just a little oatmeal please." Gail nods and prepares it. Ana just picks at it eating approximately only half a cup. She looks at my silently asking if it's enough. I give a small, sad, smile and she gets up. "I'm going to get ready for work." I nod. I hate Mondays, it sucks having to spend all day working after spending two days at home with Ana. I quickly finish my breakfast, thank Gail, and get ready for work. Twenty minutes later Taylor is opening the door to the Audi for me and I'm sliding in the seat.

"Thanks Taylor." He nods politely.

"Sir." And just like that we're on our way. I briefly wonder what Ana's doing, If Sawyer got her there safely, if she'll eat lunch. Probably not, hopefully Flynn will be able to help, because I'm at a loss for what to do. I decide to send Ana an email once I get settled in my office.

To: Anastasia Grey

Subject: Your beautiful face...

Date: May 6 2013, 9:12 AM

From: Christian Grey

...filled my head the whole way here. It's distracting me from starting my work Mrs. Grey.

I'm sorry about this morning, forgive me?

I have an appointment with the good doctor this afternoon, I'll be home later.

Christian Grey

Distractedly in love CEO, Grey Enterprises Holdings, Inc.

Her response is almost instantaneous.

To: Christian Grey

Subject: My face? Your face...

Date: May 6 2013, 9:13 AM

From: Anastasia Grey

...has been a beautiful distraction for the last hour and 13 minutes.

Yes, I'm sorry too, forgive me?

Okay see you after.

Anastasia Grey

Editor, SIP

To: Anastasia Grey

Subject: Work...

Date: May 6 2013, 9:15 AM

From: Christian Grey

...Get to it.

Christian Grey

CEO, Grey Enterprises Holdings, Inc.

To: Christian Grey

Subject: Work!

Date: May 6 2013, 9:16 AM

From: Anastasia Grey

Yes Sir.

Anastasia Grey

Editor, SIP

Oh Ana. The rest of the day passes quickly and soon, much to Taylor's dismay, we are jogging the few blocks to Flynn's office. Today's just a quick 30 minute meeting. "Christian, welcome!" He stands to shake my hand as I enter. I sit in the brown leather chair across from his desk and fold my ankle over my knee. "So Christian how are you? How's Ana?" I feel myself frown and I can tell Flynn's caught it. Curiosity flashes on his face as he waits for my answer.

"Ana's... fine." I say. "Actually, I'm worried about her." I go on to explain everything that happened at my mothers and the week before and last night, "and I was wondering if you could talk to Ana on Wednesday? She's agreed to come if that's alright with you." I finish.

"Yes that's fine, I've been wanting to talk to her again actually about a comment she made before consenting to marry you." This has caught my interest, my eyes snap up to him.

"What comment?"

"She said something about not being enough for you. I asked her why she didn't think she was attractive and never got an answer." _Ana doesn't think she's attractive? _

"But I tell her all the time how beautiful she is!" I say outraged.

"I know Christian, don't worry, we'll sort this out Wednesday." I nod and stand. Shaking his hand we say our goodbyes and I walk down to the front of the building where Taylor has the car. He starts the car and all I can think about is getting home to my beautiful Anastasia.

**A/N: I've decided to make this more than a two-shot! I hope you like it! Next up: Anastasias point of view! Read and review please **


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: sorry for the long wait guys. I have a bad couple weeks where I had to motivation to do anything, your reviews really helped thought! Thanks everyone! **

APOV

Something alerts me that Christian's not here. I blink my eyes open but it's dark and I can't see anything. Then I hear the soft sound of the piano. I get up and put a robe on. Venturing out I see Christian sitting at the piano. After a few chords I recognise the song as _Sophie_. As he moves over he doesn't falter and I delicately sit next to him. We exchange a few words and he tells me about a girl from his piano lessons when he was little, but then he asks how I know the song. I don't know how to answer because I don't want him to know. He tells me about talking to Gail and I know he knows I'm lying but hopefully he doesn't know everything I've been doing. "I'm sorry Christian." I say leaning into his chest. He wraps his arms around me and it's comforting. He carries me back to bed and we fall asleep once again. I wake up at 6:25, 5 minutes before my alarm. I hate that I have to go to work a whole hour before Christian but it's worked to my advantage being able to skip breakfast. I turn my alarm off and get up to shower. The warm water is relaxing and I'd love to spend an hour in here but I have to get ready for work. I finish washing and get out. I hate blow drying my hair because it takes so long to dry. Finally it's tame enough for work and it's time to get dressed. I love the plum dress that Christian loves, off the hanger and slide it on. It hangs loosely on me now. I smile because that means I'm smaller. Its 7:15 and I have 20 minutes before I have to leave. I quietly make my way past the kitchen to the T.V. room. I've just started flicking through channels when I feel the couch sink with Christian's weight as he sits beside me. I wait for him to start.

"Ana, about last night..." he trails off, "Ana. What's wrong?! Why aren't you eating?" tears fill my eyes, I don't want to do this before work.

"Christian I don't want to talk about this," I look down and twiddle my thumbs hoping he won't push it. He pushes it. He says that he only wants to help and doesn't want me to do this to myself. It makes me angry, I can't believe he's doing this. I stand and turn to face him. "Doing what Christian?! I'm fine, I'm not doing anything to myself." I can hear my voice raising, but Christian doesn't back down.

"Ana, don't be ridiculous, you're not eating for goodness sake! And you're lying to me, please Ana, talk to me!" he begs and now were facing each other, both standing. I give up, I know he knows. Why would I think otherwise, of course Mr. Control freak would find out.

"No Christian I'm not talking about this with you." I say resignedly, he's frustrated, running his hands through his hair again. I can tell he doesn't know what to do. He asks me to talk to Flynn Wednesday and I consider it. It would be better than talking to Christian about all of this, he won't freak out on me. I agree and he pulls me into a hug. I see the clock behind him over his shoulder and I have 13 minutes until I have to leave. After asking me if I'll join him for breakfast we make our way over to the breakfast bar. I eat a quarter of my oatmeal, 38 calories. Christian smiles disappointedly happy that I ate some, although not much. I get up and go fix my make up before leaving with Sawyer. The whole way to work I think about how disappointed Christian must be. He distracts me for just over an hour. He e-mails me telling me that I'm distracting him, that he has an appointment with Flynn –hopefully not to discuss me- and asking forgiveness for this morning. I shake my head at his e-mail, it should be me asking for forgiveness. So that's what I do e-mailing him back. After our e-mail banter finishes lunch comes quickly. I'm sipping a green tea in my office when Hanna comes in.

"Ana, there is a delivery for you." She says,

"Okay, send it in." She leaves and a man carrying flowers walks in, he places them on my desk and leaves. I spot a little card and take it out to read.

Anastasia,

You're beautiful, I love you.

Christian

My heart melts a little. _Oh Christian. _I move the flowers to the corner of my desk and finish my work day. Shutting down my computer and grabbing my purse I exit my office. "Bye Hanna!" I call as I pass reception. Sawyer holds the car door open for me and I climb in.

"Evening Mrs. Grey."

"Evening Sawyer." I murmur. The drive home is spent trying to figure out how to avoid dinner. I know that Christian knows so he'll ask Mrs. Jones if I ate. I could dispose of it in a trash bin but then I chance him seeing it on the CCTV footage. _Like seriously, the only place he doesn't have CCTV is in the bathroom. _The bathroom! _I can flush it down the toilet and he'll never know. _"Yes!"

"Ma'am?" I look up, "did you say something?" shoot I said that out loud.

"Um, no, I was talking to myself, sorry." I blush, he nods and shifts his eyes back to the road. A few minutes later we're back inside the parking garage. We take the elevator up and I say goodbye to Sawyer as he goes to the security quarters. I set down my briefcase and purse and head to the kitchen.

"Hello Ana," I smile back, "Would you like anything to drink?"

"Just some water please." She smiles and brings me a glass as I sit on the bar stool.

"Would you like some dinner? Christian told me he was going to be late but for you to go ahead and eat." I nod.

"Yes please, but on a tray. I'm going to take it to my office, I have some work to do." She nods and prepares a tray for me. "Thank you." I say picking it up and heading for our room. I hate lying to Mrs. Jones but I really don't want to eat this. I head through our room and to our en suite. I close the door because, even though I know I'm not, I feel like I'm going to get caught. Picking up the plate of shrimp Alfredo I sigh and dump it into the toilet.

I flush the toilet and watch the offensive food disappear. I place the plate on the edge of the counter and wash my hands. Then raise my eyes to the mirror, immediately detecting every flaw and bit of fat on my body, all the bones I couldn't see but wanted to. A few tears slipped from my eyes. _Why couldn't I be good enough? _I must have zoned out for a while, long enough for Christian to return home. He pushed the bathroom door open.

"Sorry, I knocked and called..." he trails off looking at my empty plate. Confusion flashes across his face, then his eyes snap to the toilet. First I see anger, then sadness, then defeat. "...Anastasia," I hang my head and my gaze shifts to the floor. I hear the brush of his pants as he walked over to me. My palms came up in front of me and rest flat on his chest, his arms wrap all the way around me and I buried my face in the crook of his neck. "Oh my sweet Anastasia," he murmured into my hair, "My beautiful, lovely Anastasia." Just as he knew I needed, he just held me as I cried. "I'm going to pick you up okay?" he asks softly as so not to startle me. I nodded and one of his hands slide down to my knees. He picked me up effortlessly and he turned to the door, walked right through our room to our bed and gently laid me down. I heard him walk around the bed and crawl in right next to me. His arm wrapped around my waist and pulled my back to his front. "I love you Ana." He said and I drifted into the blackness.

I extended my arm and hit something. I blinked my eyes open and came face to face with Christian's leg. I must have turned over in my sleep. "Hello sleepy-head." I looked up to meet Christian's beautiful gray eyes.

"Hi. How long was I out?" I asked. He had his laptop, probably doing work.

"3 ½ hours, it's 11:30 now." I pull myself to a sitting position and snuggle up under his left arm. He smiled, moved the laptop to the left so he could reach it and keep his arm wrapped around me. I laid my head on his shoulder and fell asleep. _Snap _I heard the laptop close and Christian curse. "I'm sorry baby," he said after he realising he woke me up, "I just finished and was about to lay down for some sleep." I nodded and moved so he could lay down.

I heard the alarm go off, but it wasn't mine. _Oh no. I'm going to be late. I am late. _I bolted upright and all but ran to the shower. _Oomph _I landed on my ass after running into Christian as he was coming out of the bathroom. He extended his hand and helped me up. "I'm sorry I was just coming to turn my alarm off. I thought I would be out before it went off." He said sheepishly.

"But my alarm didn't go off, I'm late."

"Actually you're not going to work today. Flynn e-mailed me and said he needed us to come around 12 because Leila's therapist needed him to fly down tonight. She keeps saying she needs to talk to me and since Flynn couldn't tell the other doctor anything about me he as to go down to deal with it. I already called in and said you had an appointment." He explained.

"Oh," was my lame response, "Okay." I decided to have a shower now anyway to start me day.

**A/N: Ana and Dr. Flynn talking in the next chapter! Should it be in Dr. Flynn POV or Ana POV review and let me know!**


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: hey guys! Sorry about the long updates, but I've been working up at a camp and we have no internet connection and no electricity!. But I'm working on updates right now and they should be out in a day or two!**


End file.
